La chica perfecta
by Leslyeclnea
Summary: Edward y Bella no tienen una hija, sino 2 gemelas, Elizabeth (Nessie) y Renesmee, Nessie es como cualquier otro hibrido, pero Renesmee no, ella es mucho mas rapida que un vampiro normal, su fuerza es superior y es mas lista. ¿Que haran los Vulturi cuando se enteren? y la pregunta mas importante ¿Que es Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1 Nacimiento

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capítulo 1: Nacimiento  
(Contado por Edward)  
(Partes sacadas de Amanecer)  
Veía a mi pobre Bella sufrir no lo resistía, quería que dejara de sufrir y aplique la morfina pero Bella solo gritaba:  
-¡SACAMELO!-grito-¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!  
Yo le alzaba la cabeza mientras vomitaba, y en eso Alice retrocedió era demasiada sangre para ella así que dejo el cuarto yo a penas lo note solo quería que Bella estuviera bien que no muriera.  
Rosalie salió con el bisturí dispuesta a abrir el estómago de Bella.  
La detuve y le grite:  
-Espera a que le haga efecto la morfina  
-No hay tiempo-respondió Rosalie-El bebé se muere  
Y sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, abrió el estómago de Bella por donde empezó a brotar un chorro de sangre.  
Mi pobre Bella se retorció de dolor pero reprimió el grito.  
En eso por tanta sangre Rosalie perdió el control, yo no pude hacer nada porque tenía a Bella en los brazos para que no se asfixiara pero le grite tratando de que se calmara  
-¡No, Rose!  
Pero Jacob se lanzó contra ella y la empujo hacia la puerta poniéndole la mano en la cara para inmovilizar su mandíbula y también para taparle la nariz.  
Luego apareció Alice y tomo a Rosalie del cuello y la arrastro por el pasillo.  
-¡Sácala de aquí, Alice!-grite-Entrégasela a Jasper y mantenla fuera... ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito!  
Cuando él se acercó yo le dije  
-Masaje cardiaco. ¡Haz que siga respirando! Debo sacar al bebé antes de...  
Y sonó un chasquido, seguro le había roto otro hueso, y así era la columna vertebral, ¿pero cómo era posible si estaba hasta arriba como le rompió la columna vertebral?  
Me agache hacia Bella y con mis dientes me abrí paso, vi al bebe se veía tan frágil y débil, note que era una hermosa niña.  
-Renesmee- susurre  
Tenia el color de mi cabello aunque unos tonos más oscuro y el color de ojos de su madre, era muy pequeña para la panza que había hecho Bella, eso estaba pensando cuando vi que algo se movía dentro del cuerpo de Bella ¿pero cómo era posible? yo tenía a la bebé en mis brazos, ¿cómo es que algo se mueve dentro de Bella?


	2. Chapter 2 Las niñas

Fanfic: La chica perfecta

Capítulo 2: Las niñas

(Contado por Edward)

Reaccione y le dije a Jacob:

-Toma la niña, hay algo dentro de Bella

-Tírala por la ventana-me respondió mientras seguía con el masaje cardiaco para Bella

En eso Bella levanto débilmente las manos y me dijo

-Dámela...-pido con una voz tan débil que apenas se oía –dámela

Yo le puse a Renesmee en los brazos, y volví a agacharme en la panza de Bella y vi otro bebé así que no era uno sino dos, rápido lo saque y vi que era otra niña, eran gemelas se veían iguales a excepción de su cabello que el de ella era unos tonos más claros que los de su hermana incluso más claros que mi cabello y ella (que no sé cómo se llamara) era más grande que su hermana.

Quise mostrársela a su madre pero cuando voltee para verla a ella y a Renesmee, me di cuenta que Bella estaba inconsciente, y Renesmee en brazos de Jacob, aunque se veía que él no quería cargarla, seguramente Bella se lo pidió y el no pudo negárselo, pero Jacob me grito al ver que no hacía nada y Bella estaba muriendo:

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?!

-Toma a la otra niña necesito las manos libres-le pedí

Negó con la cabeza y repitió

-Tíralas por la ventana

En eso apareció Rosalie y dijo:

-Dámelas a mí, ya estoy bien lo prometo

Jacob rápido puso a Renesmee en los brazos de Rosalie y se di la vuelta para dar masaje cardiaco a Bella, yo le pase a la otra niña y Rosalie salió con las dos niñas en brazos pensando "que hermosuras son lo bueno que son dos cuando Bella despierte necesitara ayuda para cuidarlas…" ya no puse atención en lo demás.

Tome la jeringa que había preparado hace poco con mi ponzoña, aparte las manos de Jacob de un manotazo y la inyecte justo en el corazón de Bella para que fuera más rápida su transformación. Después empecé a morder las heridas para que se curaran.

Empecé a oír lo pensamiento de Jacob pensaba que estaba muerta, que quería irse y yo le grite enojado de todo lo que él pensaba:

-Vete, si no quieres estar aquí pues vete

Y volví a apartar sus manos de un manotazo y le dije y me dije a mi mismo también:

-No está muerta. Se va a recobrar

Estuve con Bella viendo cómo iba cambiando dándome cuenta que no estaba muerta, solo está en transición a vampiro, aunque era raro que no se moviera yo pensaba que era la morfina. Estuve ahí hasta que llego Carlisle y me dijo que necesitaba cambiarme y ver a mis hijas, le pregunte si ya las había checado a ellas y contesto que sí.

-No se cono se llaman pero la más pequeña está un poco baja de peso y pequeña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca había habido unas niñas así

-Bueno haciendo la comparación con un niño humano de 9 meses y con su misma hermana, quizá esa sea la razón que no hayamos notado que eran dos-me dijo, yo esta tan distraído con tantas cosas que no leí sus pensamientos y no sabía la respuesta, eso le dije y el asistió con la cabeza y me dijo:

-Bueno que la niña tenía más conciencia que su hermana, por así decirlo y no quería lastimar a su mama desde el principio y entonces casi no se movía ni se alimentaba de la sangre de su madre, solo de lo que su madre se alimentaba al final, es solo una teoría

Yo solo asistí con la cabeza y me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme y cambiarme para luego ver a las niñas.

Cuando baje vi que Rosalie y Esme tenían a las niñas, dándome la espalda y no pude ver cual tenían cada una, cuando me vieron me extendieron los brazos dándome a las dos niñas a la vez y me di cuenta que Rosalie cargaba a Renesmee (que por ser la primera en nacer tenía ese nombre), me di cuenta por el tamaño de la niña, ambas estaban dormidas.

No me había dado cuenta que Jacob estaba ahí hasta que se acercó a Esme y le pedía a la niña, esa acción se me hizo rara porque él dijo que odiaba a las niñas, entonces leí sus pensamientos y me di cuenta de la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3 Los lobos

Fanfic: La chica perfecta

Capítulo 3: Los lobos

(Contado por Edward)

Ese maldito perro se había imprimado de mi bebe, en ese momento quise matarlo, me puse tan furioso que me puse en posición de ataque Jacob noto mi reacción y se alejó de Esme y la bebé, trate de calmarme, relaje mi posición pero le empecé a gritarle a Jacob:

-Maldito perro asqueroso, primero de mi Bella y ahora de mi bebé!

-Sabes de yo no decido de quien imprimarme, además ahora es mejor Nessie no tiene pareja

¿Qué cómo le había dicho a mi bebé?

-¿Cómo le dijiste?, claro que no tiene pareja por que hace tan solo unas horas que nació.

-Bueno yo le digo Nessie porque para mí era un monstro y esta ese monstro del lago Ness y….

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por unos aullidos que sonaban afuera de la casa, Emmett y Jasper fueron los primeros en salir, Jacob y yo salimos y Alice atrás de nosotros, por supuesto Esme y Rosalie se quedaron adentro con las niñas y se alejaron de la puerta y de las ventanas.

Cuando salimos vi a la manada de Sam completa dispuesta a atacar, empecé a leer los pensamientos de Sam y él lo noto y dirigió sus pensamientos asía mí:

"Vinimos a matar a la niña y a todos los que la protejan"

Así que no sabían que eran 2 lo bueno, pero aunque lo supieran no importaba no iba a dejar que lastimaran a mi familia y menos a mis hijas.

En eso Jacob entro en fase y se puso a gritarle la verdad a Sam, por medio de sus pensamientos (que por ser alfas ponían oírlos)

"Tú no la vas a tocar, porque me imprime de ella, tú no puedes hacerle daño"

Como odiaba que ese perro aquereso se hubiera imprimado de mi bebé pero al menos eso la mantenía segura a ella, y como Sam pensaba que era una se iría o eso pensé.

"¿De cuál te imprimaste? "Dijo Sam

¿De cuál? Así que si sabía que eran dos, pero porque solo vino aquí queriendo matar a una.

"¿De Renesmee o de su hermana?" siguió Sam

Como es posible que sepa el nombre de mi pequeña.

"Su hermana "contesto Jacob

Y entonces Sam solo asistió con su gran cabeza lobuna y el y su manada se empezaron a retirarse, había esa pregunta que me quemaba la lengua y me ardía la garganta como cuando tengo sed, no era lógico ellos sabían que eran dos niñas y que no podían lastimar a una por su regla de lobos, pero a la otra porque no, yo estaba feliz pero no sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta y no pude resistirme y la hice de la mejor manera que pude:

-¿Pero por qué se van? No pueden lastimar a la otra pero a Renesmee…

Sam cacto mi pregunta y la respondió antes que tuviera que terminar:

"Desde que vinimos aquí, más bien desde que Renesmee supimos que no podíamos lastimarla, veníamos a matar a su hermana, pero ahora tampoco podemos hacerle nada, Jacob protege a esa niña y la naturaleza y nosotros ha Renesmee ella está destinada algo grande, algo para bien y nosotros y muchos más la ayudaremos, no sabemos que es lo que hará pero cuídala ella también necesitara a su familia en ese momento"

Y con eso se fueron, yo seguía procesando todo lo que dijo" La protegemos y la naturaleza", "Cuídala para ese momento", ¿qué era lo que mi pequeña Renesmee tenía que hacer?, ahora no lo sabía pero lo sabría con el tiempo eso es seguro.

Hola chic s, bueno les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi historia, soy nueva en Fanfiction, mi fuerte era Facebook pero quiero tener mas lectoras, lo se los capitulos son chiquitos pero ya la primera parte esta terminada asi que no puedo agrandarlos pero los de la segunda parte si son bastante largos. Encerio gracias por leer mi historia y espero Reviews pronto por favor.

Cuidense :)


	4. Chapter 4 El despertar y Nessie

Fanfic: La chica perfecta

Capítulo 4: El despertar y Nessie parte 1

(Contado por Edward)

Habían pasado 3 días desde que las niñas habían nacido, crecían demasiado rápido pero Carlisle decía que cada día era menos, Renesmee había crecido mucho más que su hermana pero como era más pequeña cuando nació y su hermana seguía siendo más grande pero no por mucho, la pobre pequeña no tenía nombre, decidiríamos su nombre hasta que Bella despertara y por eso todos se acostumbraron a llamarla con el apodo que le puso Jacob, él y yo quedamos en un acuerdo por que no tuve otra opción, decidiríamos que haríamos con el hasta que Bella despertara.

Bella se veía cada vez más hermosa, aunque siempre ha sido hermosa, pero seguía sin moverse, pero yo sabía que estaba viva y que estaba cambiando, como que sus heridas habían sanado sus huesos rotos también y su color de piel había cambiado a ser más pálido y se veía con más dureza.

Esos 3 días los pase con Bella y las niñas, era como pasar el tiempo que las niñas dormían con Bella observando como cambiaba y cuando estaban despiertas ayudaba a mama y a Rose a alimentarlas de sangre animal(desde pequeñas las tenían que acostumbrar) ya que casi no les gustaba la comida para humanos pero aun así se las dábamos , también cuando estaba con ellas me ponía a tocar el piano para ellas, la canción que les encantaba era la canción de cuna de Bella y lo sabía por sus pensamientos las dos tenían el don de mostrar sus pensamientos cuando te tocaban y con eso sabíamos que les gustaba y que no.

Ahorita estoy aquí con mi Bella, y aunque despierten las niñas no iría porque sé que Bella despertara muy pronto y quiero estar aquí cuando suceda, le pregunte a Alice que cuanto faltaba y ella dijo que máximo una hora.

(Contado por Bella)

El dolor empezó a disminuir sabía que no faltaba mucho para que pudiera moverme si tener que gritar, sabía que Edward está aquí conmigo podía sentirlo porque tenía una de mis manos entre las suyas y por qué me susurraba que me ama y cosas así, cuanto desearía poder decirle que lo amo, pero sé que si ahorita me muevo por más mínimo que sea el movimiento empezare a gritar y lo lastimare.

Quiero despertar para decirle que lo amo y ver a mi pequeña Renesmee, mi pequeña, quería verla conocerla solo la había visto unos segundos y ahora esa imagen era borrosa, había tenido que dársela a Jacob por que sentí como ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo y desde ese momento no he abierto los ojos y no lo hare hasta que todo el dolor se haya ido.

(Contado por Edward)

Oía su corazón dando sus últimos latidos, así que le grite a Carlisle y a los demás excepto Rosalie y Esme que se quedaron con las niñas abajo, como las niñas son mitad humanas y tenían sangre no podían ver a Bella hasta después de que ella cazara.

(Contado por Bella)

Oía mi corazón desbocado como dando sus últimos latidos, sus latidos de despedida, duraron solo un par de segundos más y "pum" se oyó el último latido y deje de sentir dolor y entonces abrí los ojos y lo vi todo.


	5. Chapter 5 El despertar y Elizabeth parte

Fanfic: La chica perfecta

Capítulo 5: El despertar y Elizabeth parte 2

(Contado por Bella)

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Edward y a toda mi familia a excepción de Rosalie y Esme; entonces me pare y lo abrase, sabía que era más fuerte que él y trate de controlarme y sin importar quien estaba ahí le susurre te amo en el oído sabiendo que los demás también me oirían, y después no besamos apasionadamente como nunca lo habíamos hecho por que el tenia lastimarme después que separamos nuestros labios, una pequeña se vino a mi mente, mi pequeña pateadora mi bebé, Renesmee, solo quería verla conocerla saber que no era un sueño y eso le dije a Edward.

-Quiero ver a mi bebé, Renesmee

El primero me miro como si hubiera dicho algo mal y luego su cara se convirtió en una cara de compresión. No supe que pasaba y se lo pregunte.

-¿Qué sucede porque pones esas caras?

-Por tu falta de información

¿Falta de información? A que se refería no entendía nada y eso me molestaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?, y explícalo bien-le dije con una cara amenazadora

-A que no tienes una bebé- ¿Cómo que no tengo una bebé? En ese momento quise gritarle, que era lo que le pasaba, pero lo deje terminar, que tal si era cierto y solo había sido un sueño, pero el continuo-sino dos

¡¿Qué dos bebes?!, pero como paso y entonces recordé mis últimos minutos de humanidad, la razón que Edward me hubiera dejado cargar a mi bebé era que había algo dentro de mí, ya no supe que era pero ahora lo sabía otra pequeña pateadora, espera si era niña o era un niño no lo sabía, pero ya me había visto como la peor madre del mundo por no saber que tenía dos bebes ahora como me vería si no sabía que era, y se ocurrió un pregunta que no me delataría como mala madre.

-¿Y a quien se parece?-le pregunte a Edward de la manera más inocente que pude

Pero Emmett contesto:

-Pues a quien se va parecer, a su hermana son gemelas.

Gemelas, yo que por un tiempo pensé que no tendría ningún hijo ahora tenía 2 hermosas niñas, mis pequeñas, mi Renesmee y mi….

¿Cómo se llamaba? Seguro ya, le pusieron un nombre

-Y bueno ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunte

-Bella amor como solo pensamos que era uno y no teníamos dos nombres para niña esperamos a que despertaras para decirte que nombre querías ponerle-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa

¿Qué nombre le pondría a mi pequeña? Y entonces me di cuenta que yo había elegido el nombre de Renesmee Carlie, era el turno de Edward elegir como se llamaría la otra pequeña.

-No, no Edward es tu hija tu elije su nombre, yo ya elegí el de Renesmee

-Está bien- dijo como si no le importara, pero a mí no me engañaba él estaba muy emocionado que él le pusiera el nombre a su hija-Ya se Elizabeth como mi madre biológica ¿Te gusta?

-Perfecto-le conteste-Renesmee se llama como sus otras dos abuelas y ella como su otra abuelita

-Sí y de cariño Nessie-dijo Emmett

-¿Nessie?, y porque Nessie- le dije, me gustaba más como Eli, Nessie no tenía nada que ver

-Bueno porque…-no supo que más decir, pero Edward lo ayudo

-Bella te lo explicare luego mejor ahorita vamos de caza para que luego veas a las niñas.

Yo solo asentí y de repente oí una risa que hubiera reconocido en cualquier lado.

Bueno chic s espero que les hayan gustado los dos capitulos de hoy, me gusta que alguien ya haya dejado su reviews espero que dejen mas me encanta leerlos, si tienen alguna duda o algo solo avisenme y les contestare lo antes posibles.

Cuidense nos leemos mañana


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Porque Jacob sigue aqui?

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 6: ¿Por qué Jacob sigue aquí?  
(Contado por Bella)  
Jacob seguía aquí pero ¿Por qué?, el dijo que cuan do mi corazón dejara de latir, yo ya estaba muerta para él, ¿pero entonces que hace aquí?  
Edward me jalo asía a fuera antes que pudiera preguntar algo, izo que saltáramos por la ventana, eso pensé que me iba a morir del miedo pero, mi cuerpo había sido diseñado para eso, mi mente tenía miedo, pero mi cuerpo parecía que siempre lo había hecho.  
Edward y yo fuimos de casería, me gustaría decir que sin incidentes pero no fue así, íbamos tras unos ciervos, cuando olimos a unos humanos no muy lejos de ahí, mi cuerpo quiso correr así ahí pero me contuve y me puse a correr en dirección opuesta. Edward dice que tengo un súper control que para ser neófita, pude contenerme muy bien. Después de eso bebimos un par de ciervos y yo un puma, que era mucho más delicioso que los ciervos, pero Edward dice que casi siempre cazaremos ciervos.  
Des pues le suplique volver a casa, quería conocer a mis hijas.  
-Edward ahora si puedo ver a mis niñas por favor  
-Si, ahora que sabemos que tienes un súper control y aparte estos a punto de reventar ya puedes verlas.  
-Genial, pero antes cuéntame de ellas  
-Bueno, crecen muy rápido, pero cada día menos, y duermen casi toda la noche.  
-Duermen, a que lindas se han de ver  
-Si de la comida, les encanta la sangre animal, no les damos humana, pero también prácticamente las obligamos a comer comida humana, bueno en más fácil hacer que Elizabeth coma comida humana, Renesmee aunque es más pequeña de tamaño tiene un carácter muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña.  
Carácter fuerte seguro lo saco de Charlie, que tierna se ha de ver enojada.  
Llegamos a la casa y vimos a Jacob que estaba afuera como esperándonos.  
-Hola-nos dijo  
-Hola Jacob ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunte  
-Bueno, no puedo decirte le prometí a Edward que el seria el que te digiera  
-Edward ¿que tienes que decirme?- no entendía nada desde que desperté todos parecían ocultarme algo, y ya no podía quedarme más con esta duda  
-Bueno Bella es que...-Edward no sabía que decir, esto era nuevo  
-Es que vamos dime  
-Está bien Jacob se imprimo de –de quien si me lo hubiera dicho en otras condiciones me abrí alegrado de que Jacob se hubiera imprimado de alguien pero ahorita se que la respuesta no me gustara  
-¿De quién?  
-De Elizabeth  
¡¿Qué de mi bebé?! Que ni siquiera conocía, pero como es posible que lo dejaran quedarse aquí no me importaba solo sentía ganas de matarlo de acabar con el por sentir algo así con mi bebé.  
-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso maldito perro?! es mi bebé que ni siquiera conozco pero tú ya… Ahss! como te odio Jacob- le grite y me puse en posición de ataque y empecé a persergirlo.  
Cada vez que me acercaba el se alejaba tratando de que no lo atacara.  
-Bella no te enojes, Nessie me quiere  
Nessie así que por su culpa le decían Nessie a mi pobre bebé.  
-¿Cómo la llamaste?  
-Bueno es que esta el moustro del lago Ness…  
Ya no lo deje terminar y me lance a su garganta


	7. Chapter 7 Renesmee

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 7: Renesmee  
Me lance a la garganta de Jacob pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algún daño, me di cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y me detuve y solo le gruñí, sabía que mi familia veía desde la ventana y podía oír sus exclamaciones acerca de que tenía un buen control, el único que decía pensé que iba a ser alguien divertida era Emmett.  
Me aleje de Jacob que tenía una cara de miedo y una de asombro, y me acerque Edward que tenía una cara de asombro y otra de ¿orgullo?  
Le dije que quería ver a mis hijas, el solo asistió y me llevo adentro de la casa.  
Cuando entre todos se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera ver a Rosalie y a Esme con algo en los brazos, mis pequeñas niñas, eran gemelas casi idénticas a excepción de su cabello una lo tenía más claro que la otra y de su tamaño una era más pequeña que la otra, primero solo las observe no sabía cuál era cual, las dos estaban despiertas, y entonces supe cual era Renesmee porque me tendió los brazos queriendo que la cargara mientras mi pequeña Elizabeth solo me veía porque no me conocía, yo también la observaba, sin moverme, pero Renesmee quería mi atención y empezó a hacer pequeños ruiditos, Edward tenía razón respecto a su carácter, se podía ver quien era la consentida de la casa porque todos dejaron a un lado a Esme y a Eli y se fueron a ver qué era lo que tenia Renesmee.  
-No tiene nada, solo quiere a Bella- les dijo Rose y se puso enfrente de todos para entregarme a mi pequeña  
La cargue con mucho cuidado y la veía su hermoso cabello más obscuro que el de su hermana, ella era perfecta al igual que Elizabeth que solo la había podido observar de lejos porque ella no me conocía y Renesmee quería mi atención solo en ella, entonces me di cuenta que Elizabeth si quería la atención de una persona, de su padre, Edward la cargo y se acerco a Renesmee y a mí y puso a las dos niñas juntas, en eso Renesmee puso su manita sobre mi rostro y de repente vi una imagen donde estaba yo pero cubierta de sangre.  
-¿Qué te mostro?-me pregunto Edward  
-Ella me lo mostro ¿pero cómo?  
-Bueno las dos pueden hacer lo mismo pero lo usa más Renesmee, Elizabeth casi no  
-Bueno Bella ya que no eres una neófita divertida, supongo que tampoco eres fuerte y tu no me ganarías-me dijo Emmett retándome en eso mi instinto despertó, no iba a dejar que me retara.  
Le di Renesmee a Rosalie y el entendió el mensaje y se fue caminando hacia afuera yo lo seguí y todos los demás también incluso Jacob que ya estaba ahí adentro, no me agradaba pero por ahora no podía hacer nada.  
-Bueno unas fuercitas-me dijo Emmett  
-Claro pero deberíamos apostar algo- le dije  
-Claro, tengo una idea si tu ganas algo imposible yo dejo de hablar de tu vida sexual, pero si yo gano se pondrá muy feo hermanita-me gustaba la apuesta aunque no Sabía si ganaría acepte.  
Pusimos nuestros brazos sobre una piedra y mi brazo se veía muy pequeño comparado con el de él, pero aun así con solo un pequeño esfuerzo le gane.  
El se fue muy enojado y yo me puse a festejar como niña chiquita a romper la piedra y a ser boronas la piedra, mis dos hijas empezaron a reír, yo me acerque a ellas y las cargue a ambas, las dos sabían quién era y los dos me pedían un trozo de tierra para hacerlo mismo que yo, primero le di un trozo a Eli que posmas que se esforzó solo logro partirlo en dos, yo lo tome de su manos y lo hice pedazos, luego le di un pedazo a Renesmee y todos no quedamos sorprendidos, ya que la niña la izo polvo si mucho esfuerzo.

Chicas espero que les guste, bueno estos son mis primeros escritos y no tengo mucho tiempo para mejorarlos, pero con el tiempo mejoro, la segunda parte esta mil veces mejor, solo espero sus reviews porfavor


	8. Chapter 8 Ya vienen por ella

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 8: Ya vienen por ella  
(Contado por Bella)  
Habían pasado 3 meses desde que las niñas habían nacido pero parecían 3 años, sabíamos que un día detendrían su súper crecimiento, Renesmee era la que no sorprendía y la que era más alta y delgada, cada día era no lo sé muy fuerte inteligente, bella, no sabíamos porque según lo poco que sabíamos los niños como ellas tenían que ser comportarse, tener la fuerza que tenia Eli ,no Nessie odio que le digan Nessie aunque casi todos le digan así y ella quiera pasar todo el día con Jacob, Renesmee era más rara de lo que debería y luego cuando Edward me dijo lo que paso cuando los lobos vinieron, me espante que tenía que hacer mi pequeña al menos la naturaleza la protegía.  
Ambas tenían el don de mostrarte lo que querían, caminaban, leían, hablaban en voz alta, pero hace poco nos dimos cuenta que Renesmee podía leer la mente cuando Alice la vestía.  
Flash Back  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
-Renesmee pero este vestido es más bonito-me dijo la tía Alice  
-No tía Alice, yo quiero este  
"Hay esta niña, ese vestido pensaba ponérselo a Nessie porque es como para el campo y ella ira con Jacob al campo" pensó mi tía Alice, y yo por primera vez, les dije a los demás que podía leer sus pensamiento como mi papa.  
-Ya vez tía Ali no querías que me lo pusiera porque lo querías para Nessie.  
Fin del flash back  
Mis dos pequeñas eran sorprendentes pero había que aceptarlo Renesmee era más sorprendente.  
Como el día en que le gano a Emmett en las fuercitas y eso que el si quería ganar, pero Renesmee hizo que el brazo de Emmett cayera con tanta facilidad y también hizo que con el brazo de él se rompiera la roca en la que estaban.  
Vivíamos en nuestra casa que había sido regalo de Esme para nosotros, había 3 cuartos una para mí y para Edward y otro para Renesmee y otro para Eli, pero ellas no querían dormir separadas eso si eran muy unidas, a pesar de sus diferencias, Eli era una niña dulce, cariñosa era casi imposible hacer la enojar, pero fácil hacerla llorar, en cambio Renesmee era en parte como ruda, fácil de hacerla enojar, pero no era fácil hacerla llorar, era más bien imposible nunca había llorado, pero sé que en el fondo es cariñosa y dulce, pero muy en el fondo.  
Ahorita estaba sentada en el sillón con las cabecitas de mis hijas en mi regazo, dormidas, casi todos habían ido de casería menos nosotras y Alice, porque habíamos ido las 4 con Jacob hace solo dos días, Jacob no estaba, que era un milagro, pero estaba en una junta de lobos o algo así, Alice acomodaba las rosas en sus floreros, estaba junto enfrente de mi poniendo en la mesita de centro, cuando se quedo pasmada unos segundos, yo empezó a gritarle Alice que pasa que ves pero ella lo dijo, lo que más me temía:  
-Vienen por ella estaba esperando su nacimiento saben quien es o algo así y de lo que es capaz de hacer, los Vulturi vienen por Renesmee.

Espero que les guste gracias a mis dos reviews son muy importantes para mi me encantaria tener mas :)


	9. Chapter 9 Ya estan aqui

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 9: Ya están aquí parte 1  
(Contado por Bella)  
Yo me quede pasmada tal como Edward cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, pero peor mi pequeña Renesmee estaba en peligro.  
-También por Nessie por lo que es que es raro-dijo Alice luego se sentó en el piso y ya no se movió.  
Yo con un brazo apreté muy fuerte a Renesmee y con el otro a Eli, Renesmee se despertó por que ejercía más fuerza sobre ella y me pregunto:  
-¿Qué pasa mami por que estas preocupada?- si otra cosa que podía hacer adivinar tus emociones, yo no sabía que contestarle solo la agarre la cargue y la puse junto a mí y empecé a decirle que, "no la lastimarían", "que aquí estaba yo para protegerla", y cosas así. Cuando despertó Eli hice lo mismo, las mantuve pegadas a mí, como si fuéramos una estatua no nos movimos y tampoco Alice, hasta que llegaron los demás y no vieron Edward corrió hacia mí y las niñas que volvían a estar dormidas y Jasper corrió hacia Alice.  
-Bella, amor ¿Qué paso por que estas así?-me dijo Edward  
Yo solo le pude balbucear:  
-Vienen por ellas, quieren hacerles daño  
Edward, no me entendió bien y empezó a ver en la mente de Alice, supe cuando se dio cuenta, por que vino y no abrazo a las tres, mis niñas despertaron, con una mirada de miedo pues ellas no eran tontas sabían lo que pasaba.  
Un mes después  
Había pasado un mes desde que Alice había visto que ellos vendrían, sabíamos que teníamos que juntar amigos que nos ayudar aran a tener a salvo a nuestras niñas, primero teníamos que encontrar alguien como Eli para que los Vulturi no pudieran agarra de pretexto que por que no sabían que sería en el futuro, habíamos encontrado a Nahuel y a su tía, Nahuel era como Eli (ya se habían resignado a que Renesmee no era igual).  
Pero para salvar a Renesmee, no podíamos hacer nada más que luchar he intentar hablar con ellos, habíamos juntado 32 vampiros contándonos a nosotros a excepción de las niñas y Nahuel, y según Jacob 16 licántropos nos ayudarían, claro no todos los vampiros ayudarían, pero al menos estaban aquí para intimidar a los Vulturi.  
Según Alice ellos vendrían en tan solo una semana, el 31 de diciembre, una semana y todo podría acabar, era como una semana de vida, pero yo no permitirían que les hicieran daño a mis hijas por eso tenía un plan para ellas, nosotros no quedaríamos a pelear pero ellas no, se irían con Jacob, había sacado papeles falsos para que vivieran bien y ocultos por si algo pasaba, ellos 3 estarían seguros pero no el resto de mi familia.


	10. Chapter 10 Ya estan aqui parte 2

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 10: Ya están aquí parte 2  
(contado por bella)  
Mañana llegarían ahorita estábamos todos los vampiros aquí en el prado donde los veriamos, los lobos llegarían mañana temprano, todos estaban al aire libre a excepción de mi y las niñas que estábamos en una casa de campaña, no dejaría que lastimaran a mis pequeñas, ya tenia la mochilita armada con lo que tenían que llevar mis pequeñas para su huida.  
A la mañana siguiente  
Todos estábamos a fuera en espera de que ellos llegaran, los lobos habían llegado pero se mantenían ocultos entre los arboles todos menos Jacob que estaba a lado de mi porque yo cargaba a Eli y Edward a Renesmee, Renesmee entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba y como tenía que actuar, Eli no ella solo sabía que todos estábamos en peligro, le puse la mochilita a Eli, se la iba a poner a Renesmee pero no quiso, eso me dio miedo conozco a Renesmee se que planea algo pero nadie sabe que es.  
Ellos llegaron, no nos superaban en número, pero si en fuerza, teníamos una pequeña oportunidad de ganar.  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Sabia como tenía que actuar ante ellos, y como no debía pensarlo ya que mi padre lo sabría y sabia que no tenía que decidir por que mi tía Alice se daría cuenta, mis padres tenían todo para que Nessie (aclaración la única que le dice Eli es Bella) pudiera salvarse y huir, yo esperaría ese momento cuando mi hermana estuviera a salvo para actuar, para salvar a mi familia.  
No quise poner mucha atención, solo sentí que mi padre me dejaba en los brazos de mi tía Rose y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, sabía que lo que decían se referían a Nessie solo oí, cuando el tal Aro dijo "quiero conocer a tu hija, si Elizabeth"  
Y él y papa avanzaron así al centro con otros dos de capa negra detrás de ellos, mama también avanzo, con Nessie en brazos y el tío Emmett y Jacob a sus costados, yo quería ir con ellos, pero mi tía Rosalie me dijo que no con la cabeza y me pego más a su cuerpo para protegerme, oí que hablaban pero yo seguía concentrada en mis pensamientos, claro no pensando algo que hiciera que mi papa se diera cuenta y me detuvieran, solo vi cuando Nahuel y su tía avanzaron y luego Nessie le mostro algo a Aro y Aro dijo:  
-Esta pequeña niña, no causara ningún problema ni ahora ni cuando sea grande, hay que dejar que ella se vaya y siga su vida feliz.  
En parte mi familia y los que nos apoyaban se alegraron pero no mucho cuando, recalcaba y recalcaba ella y solo ella, al menos Nessie estaría bien, empecé a oír susurros de los que estaban con nosotros, no supe quien lo dijo pero decía:  
-Claro esa niña no le importa el quiere a la otra, si esta que está aquí, a ella no la dejara libre nunca.  
Con esas palabras más me convencí de lo que tenía que hacer era lo mejor para mi familia, era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no fuera lo mejor para mí.


	11. Chapter 11 No te la llevaras

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 11: No te la llevaras  
(Contado por Bella)  
Sabía que era hora que Eli se vaya pero, Renemee no se podía ir, no sabía qué hacer mire a Edward en busca de una respuesta y el asistió así que me despedí de Eli la abrase y le dije que la amaba y me dijo que también me amaba, y luego se la pase a Edward y sucedió lo mismo, le pedía a Rosalie que me diera ha Renesmee, ella era fuerte no tenía miedo más bien parecía decidida a hacer algo, Eli estaba llorando, sabiendo que se tenía que ir y estaría a salvo pero toda su familia no, Edward la iba a poner en el lomo de Jacob para que pudieran huir, ella estiraba sus manos para despedirse de su hermana cuando estuvieron juntas las niñas, Eli lloro mas y susurro en el oído de Renesmee  
-No lo hagas  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
-No lo hagas -me susurro mi hermana, yo le había dicho mi plan y la había hecho jurar que no diría nada, es buena guardando secretos, me soltó la vi estaba llorando le seque una lagrima, y le susurre que todo estaría bien, mi papa la puso en el lomo de Jacob ella se agarro muy fuerte del lomo de Jacob, y ellos solo estaban en espera de huir.  
Aro volvió a su tropas y les estaban indicando como atacar, mi papa me tomo de los brazos de mama y me quiso poner sobre Jacob, yo no podía ir me querían a mi si me iba mi hermana y Jacob serian perseguidos y no se salvarían.  
Antes que mi papa decidiera si, si ponerme ahí o no mi abuelo Carlisle le dijo que no con la cabeza.  
-Edward, no con ella ellos no tendrán oportunidad de huir, lo siento ella se tiene que quedar y Jacob y Nessie se tienen que ir si la lucha empieza no podrán hacerlo.  
Mi mama me cargo y mi papa le dijo a Jacob que empezara a correr y que no se detuviera en mucho tiempo que Eli llevaba lo que necesitarían y que no volvieran, que nosotros los buscaríamos Jacob asistió con su enorme cabeza de lobo y empezó a correr, por primera vez en mi vida quise llorar pero me tranquilice diciéndome que toda mi familia y amigos estarían bien.  
La pelea comenzó, mi mama puso su escudo para que Alec y Jane no nos hicieran daño, todos empezaron a atacar menos los tres jefes con sus esposas que solo veían, mis papas me protegían a mí, mi mama me coloco en el piso y se puso arriba de mi, y mi papa enfrente de nosotras alejando a todos los que venían por mí.  
Sabía que mi plan lo tenía que hacer ahora, como pude me zafe de mi mama y empecé a correr hacia lo Vulturi para hacer un trato, oía los gritos de mi familia y a mi mama persiguiéndome pero seguí corriendo, lo más rápido que pude, mi madre seguía gritando.  
-Renesmee, no vuelve.

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo de hoy un review y subo el otro, vamos me encanta leer sus reviews :)


	12. Chapter 12 El trato

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 12: el trato  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Seguí corriendo no me detuve hasta que estuve, enfrente del escudo que protegía a los Vulturi, el escudo lo ponía una tal Renata y según era imposible de atravesar, pensé que al verme que quería hablar con ellos ella abriría el escudo para que yo pudiera pasar y hablar con ellos, pero no lo hiso, sabía que desde aquí no podríahacer ningún trato, y no tenía mucho tiempo mi familia estaba justo atrás de mí, me hice un poco hacia atrás y me encarare y salte y con todas mis fuerzas trate de atravesar el escudo, pensé que iba a rebotar y ser lanzada Asia atrás, pero mi cuerpo lo atravesó fue duro el golpe y caí al suelo en frente de ellos, me levante rápido para que no pensaran que me arrodillaba ante ellos, porque lo que iba hacer no lo hacía porque me caían bien lo hacía, porque era lo mejor para mi familia, a ellos los odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso ahora no importaba, cuando me pare y vi a las caras atónitas de los Vulturi sonreí, seguro nunca nadie había podido atravesar ese escudo que yo había podido atravesar, no fue fácil pero seguro lo podría hacer de nuevo, Aro sonrió también seguro era lo que quería a alguien fuerte, y sonrió en parte por miedo, si yo lo odiaba no sería bueno, yo iba a hablar pero él lo hiso primero para asegurarse que yo no venía a hacerles daño.  
-Hola Renesmee-dijo, pero mi nombre lo pronuncio de una forma que me dio mucho miedo, pero no deje que se viera en mi cara jamás dejaría que ellos vieran mi miedo.  
Yo prepara mi voz que hacía que me viera más grande o mínimo me oyera más grande.  
-Yo vengo a proponerles un trato, que se trata de que dejen de lastimar a mi familia y amigos, que los dejen en paz, y a cambio de eso yo me iré con ustedes, yo se que todo lo que quieren es a mí, déjenlos a ellos-les dije trate de que me oyera fuerte, que no notaran mi miedo y tristeza.  
Mi familia estaba a fuera del escudo golpeando para poder entrar y detenerme, no podían gritaban y con las palabras de mama que sabía que no eran verdaderas, pero no me importaba yo quería creer en ellas, quería salir de ahí y correr a sus brazos y decirle te amo mami, vámonos de aquí, que los malos se vayan protégeme. Lo que gritaba ella era:  
-Renesmee, mi niña , mi bebe, no lo hagas todos estaremos bien, vuelve, mi niña ven, para que veas que todos estaremos bien y libres- cuanto desearía que eso fuera realidad, pero eso no podía ser completamente verdad, si me iba con ellos, mi familia estaría bien, pero yo no.  
-Eres muy valiente Renesmee, entregarte para salvar a tu familia me recuerdas a tu madre, cuando estaba dispuesta a morir en vez de tu padre-me dijo Aro avanzando hacia mi-claro que, no te obligaremos y aparte no podemos hacer que vivas toda tu vida con nosotros, pero si queremos ver todo tu poder y ayudarte a que sepas usarlo, claro quedaríamos como amigos, la razón porque atacamos es porque pensamos que no nos podíamos acercar a ti.  
Yo no le creí y empecé a leer su mente, el tenía miedo, de mi ya que había visto mi poder y por eso hacia ese trato conmigo, así que ahora me podía poner exigente.  
-Bueno, si solo quieres que aprenda a usar mi poder y que solo viviré ahí un par de años o menos, porque no mejor me voy cuando sea más grande mi cuerpo, ahorita no podre bien, porque soy pequeña mis piernas son cortas y no podar competir con otros, y soy solo una niña de 4 meses necesito a mi mama y a mi papa-le dije.  
Él lo pensó un momento, no me había dado cuenta que la lucha había terminado, o por lo menos tenían como una pausa y no había heridos, Aro lo pensó y se fue a hablar con sus compañeros, Cayo y Marco y entre los tres decidieron que harían conmigo.

Bueno chicas aqui esta el otro capitulo me encantan sus reviews quieren otro capitulo hoy?

solo dejen un review :) gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13 La decision

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 13: La desicion  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Ellos hablaron por lo que parecieron horas, yo queria correr hasia los brazos de mi mama, y que ella me protegiera de los malos, pero sabia que eso mostraba debilidad y eso influenciaria a que tomen su decision, ellos se separaron y supe que la decision estaba tomaba queria preguntar, pero no me atrevi.  
Aro se dirijio asi a mi y me dijo lo que habian decidido:  
-Pequeña tienes mucha razon al decir que eres muy pequeña para entrenar y sacar todo tu potencial, asi que esperaremos hasa que cumplas 6 años, mi un dia mas, te esperaremos, si no llegaras a a parecer, volveriamos por ti y eso no se pondria bonito, por ahora tengo algo mas que hacer asi que me voy.  
Diciendo eso su guardia se reunio de nuevo con el el escudo desaparecio y mi mama vino a cargarme y como a regañarme pero yo no ponia atenccion queria ver que era lo que los Vulturi planeaban hacer, y lei su mente y lo supe, queria gritarle papa le su mente, pero no pude mi papa estaba desconectado de su don y no puso atenccion, los busque y supe donde estaban eso tambien ponia en peligro a Nessie y Jacob, tenia que decirlo.  
(Contado por Nessie)  
Seguiamos corriendo, ibamos muy rapido nunca habia ido tan rapido, me daba miedo pero no pensaba en ello, ya que segui triste queria volver con mi familia, Nahuel y su tia nos seguian el paso, pero entonces la tia de Nahuel callo al piso, todos nos detuvimos, y vimos a 5 de los Vulturi parados ahi, uno mantenia a la tia de Nahuel contra el piso otro hasia lo mismo con Nahuel,y luego empezaron a gritarmos a mi y a jake:  
-Ustedes, vayanse si no quieren problemas pueden volver, la pelea termino Renesmee esta libre, dejemos encargamos de estos.  
Pero Jake no iba a dejarlos a su suerte asi que les gruño, entonces uno salio por detras y me arranco de Jake, me cargaba y me lastimaba, Jake lo ataco pero entre todos los demas lo detuvieron, tenia mucho miedo, no sabia que hacer entonces oi como una voz en mi cabeza, primero no supe quien era luego lo supe era mi hermana, Renesmee.  
-Tranquila, no dejare que te hagan daño.

Perdon la tardanza, hoy subo dos o tres capitulos, recuerden cada reviews es un capitulo mas, encerio me encanta que dejen su review.


	14. Chapter 14 A mi hermana no la tocas

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 14: A mi hermana no la tocas  
(contado por Renesmee)  
No sé como lo hice pero puede comunicarme con mi hermana, me enojo lo que le hacían quería correr hasta llegar donde estaban y no dejar que la lastimaran, pero sabía que no podría yo sola, tenía que decirle a mi papa y rápido, me zafe de los brazos de mi mama y salte hacia los de mi papa y con mi don le dije lo que había sacado de la mente de Aro y lo que pasaba con Nessie, el leyó la mente de Aro pero ya no lo pensaba a sí que le mostré cada palabra que pensó:  
"Si Renesmee es muy pequeña y su hermana también y no me interesa demasiado, pero Nahuel ya es grande y con el voy hacer mis investigaciones, quiera o no, lo mejor es que no me tengo que enfrentar con los Cullen y sus aliados, solo con su tía y seguramente el lobo, lo bueno que mande esos 5 a perseguirlos por si lo necesitaba y los Cullen no sospecharon nada, puedo pensar esto con tranquilidad porque Edward no me pone atención"  
Claro eso pensó y tenía razón pero no pensó que yo también podía leer los pensamientos y que yo estaba al pendiente de lo que pensaba.  
Mi papa sabiendo que teníamos que ir pero no le podíamos decir nada a nadie, pero teníamos que hacer que fueran, solo dijo vengan, su voz mostro preocupación y todos nos siguieron a mí y a mi papa sin que diéramos ninguna explicación, sabía que mi papa y yo éramos lo mas rápidos pero como mi papa me cargaba eso lo detenía, salte de sus brazos y no fuimos corriendo al mismo paso él y yo, yo le iba indicando por donde y todos los demás nos seguían sin preguntar pero con una enorme duda tatuada en la frente.  
Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos sabíamos que estaba lejos y que ellos no tenían mucho tiempo trate de ver a Nessie otra vez, y lo logre el vampiro la seguía cargando lastimándola, Nahuel y su tía eran libres y peleaban junto con Jacob contra los vampiros, los demás Vulturi no había llegado ellos tenía un rastreador así que si queríamos evitar la pelea teníamos que llegar antes que los demás he irnos antes que los demás.  
Después de cómo media hora llegamos solo mi papa y yo los demás tardarían un par de minutos más , en la mitad de tiempo que ellos llegaron claro Jacob era más lento , cuando llegamos Jacob esta inconsciente en el suelo, y Nessie seguía en los brazos del vampiro cuando lo vi, vi que era su rastreador, por eso los demás no habían llegado, la tía de Nahuel y Nahuel seguían luchando y se tranquilizaron al vernos, mi papa fue a ayudarlos a ellos mientras yo iba a ayudar a mi hermana que se alegro al verme, y le grite al vampiro que la cargaba:  
-A mi hermana, no la tocas  
Me lance contra él, el sabía que yo era fuerte y que tenía que defenderse, solo a Nessie quien cayó en el piso, y el me ataco a mí.

Recuerden el trato un reviews y otro capitulo


	15. Chapter 15 Alejate de mis hijas

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 15: Alejate de mis hijas  
(Contado por Bella)  
No entendia lo que pasaba, Edward y Renesmee se habian echado a correr, y solo dijeron sigamos, yo trataba de igualar su paso pero no los alcanze, ellos iban por algo mas bien todos ibamos por algo, pero solo ellos sabian que era, asi que ellos iban muy apresurados, como si fuera de vida o muerte cuando estaba segura que los habiamos alcanzado por se habian detenido, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
Los Vulturi habian venido por Eli y Jacob, o habia sido por Nahuel y su tia, no lo sabia porque atacaban a todos y Edward tambien estaba atacando, lo bueno que los demas Vulturi, no habian llegado, pero Edward parecia que luchaba para escapar he ir a algun lado, pero entonces me vio y empezo a señalar asi otro lado y entonces vi a mis pequeñas niñas luchando contra Demetri, mas bien Renesmee luchando contra el, pero quiza ella era mas fuerte pero era pequeña y no sabia usar su poder, entonces el la atacaba y a lastimaba.  
Yo me eche a correr asi ellas para ayudarlas, Demetri tenia a Renesmee agarrada con sus brazos, pero alejandola de el, yo brinque y se la arrebate de los brazos, la coloque en el piso a lado de su hermana, yo empeze a luchar contra el, pero el tenia un mejor entremaniento, pero todos los demas de nuestro lado llegaron, y como los de ellos no llegaban se fueron sin nada, ni nadie, nosotros tambien nos fuimos antes de que los demas llegaran, y los lobos agarraron a Jacob y se lo llebaron cargando porque segui inconsiente, yo cargue a Eli y Edward a Renesmee y nos fuimos.  
Ahora nuestra vida seria tranquila almenos durante 6 años, luego volverian los problemas pero ahora podiamos vivir felices y tranquilos.


	16. Mi nueva vida

Fanfic:La chica perfecta

Capitulo 16: Mi nueva vida

(Contado por Renesmee)

Seis años despues:

Senti el sol en mis ojos, agarre la almohada, y la puse sobre mi cabeza, sabia que tenia que levantarme,por la hora y porque mi mama gritaba que ya me parara, se supone que hoy tengo que ir a la escuela, a la prepa, 2° de prepa,en la prepa de Londres, si viviamos en Londres, hace como 5 años nos mudamos y primero nosotras no saliamos pero luego habiamos encontrado la solucion de nuestro cambio de edad acelerado,habiamos conocido a unos hechiceros, que habian echo unos anillos para que pudieramos tener la edad que quisieramos,todos los Cullen tenian uno, y tambien Jacob, Jacob no me caia muy bien, pero Nessie lo amaba como loca y el a ella, pero hoy mi vida cambiaria, pero eso hoy no lo podia hacer ni lo haria, hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 6, el dia que se vencia el trato.

Parecia que en vez de mi cumpleaños numero 6, fuera el numero 18, asi que mi crecimiento se habia detenido, hoy tenia que irme o ellos vendrian por mi, mis padres nunca hablaban de ello, pero yo tenia todo planeado, tenia mi boleto, y mi maleta echa, hoy me iria y seria el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

Me pare y me puse lo primero que vi en mi closet, mi closet, era enorme, te podias meter a buscar y encontrarias de todo, pero cada cosa en su lugar como si fuera una tienda, una tienda enorme, pero todo era culpa de mi tia Alice.

Agarre mi maleta, mi boleto y baje las escaleras, esperando que mis padres no se pusieran dificiles, yo me tenia que ir, y ellos no podian hacer nada.

-Hola, mama, hola papa-los salude como si nada, agarre las llaves de mi carro,mi hermoso carro nuevo, mi primer carro, un Volvo C30, plateado, como el que tenia mi papa, ahora el tenia una camioneta familiar, ahora era hombre de familia.

Ellos me miraron extrañados de lo que hacia y mis cosas en la mano, y empezaron las preguntas.

Espero que les guste siento la tardanza pero actualizare mas seguido lo prometo


	17. Capitulo especial:Una noche mas a llorar

Llore escrinbiendolo, pobre Renesmee, es muy pequeña para sufrir tanto, espero que les guste.  
Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Especial: Una noche mas a llorar  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Tres años antes:  
Sabia que estaba soñando, era lo mismo de todas las noches, pero no por eso no me aterraba hasta el punto de las lagrimas, yo estaba en un horrendo castillo rodeada de ellos, estaba tirada en el suelo con mi aspecto actual como si tuviera 12 o menos, estaba horrorizada en el suelo, sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho y estaba llorando sin cesar, me sentía muy mal, estaba muy triste y sola, y cuando vi a mi familia llore y trate de pararme con mas fuerza, claro sin existo, me desesperaba porque veía como mataban a mi familia, sabia que era un sueño trate de despertar y disminuir mi dolor, pero no podía despertar, "Ayuda, ayúdenlos" gritaba sin parar, los demás solo se reían de mi, y de repente señalaron donde hace unos segundos estaba mi familia peleando por sus vidas, cuando voltee solo vi sus cuerpos sin cabeza, muertos, todos, mis abuelos mis tíos, mis padres, mi hermana, hasta Jacob estaba ahí, no lo soportaba, no puede mas, lo bueno que desperté antes de que hiciera algún sonido en la vida real.  
Desperté y lo mas silencioso que pude me pare y me fui así la ventana, Nesssie dormía plácidamente, ella podía vivir feliz y eso me contentaba un poco, ella era feliz, porque sabia quien era, que era y además amaba, amaba a Jacob, eso hacia que su vida fuera genial, aunque ante los ojos de los demás mi vida era igual perfecta, pero ellos no sabia lo que pasaba en las noches, todas las noches, ellos no sabían de mi sufrir, ellos no sabia que me moría por dentro cada noche, solo tengo 3 años y sufro como si tuviera… no lo se creo que nadie debe sufrir tanto como yo lo hacia cada noche, pero deje de pensar en eso y me fui a la ventana ahí podre llorar y sufrir en paz y en silencio, estaba lloviendo genial, combinaba mas con como me sentía, me senté en el silloncito que había justa alado de la ventana, yo lo había pedido, porque sabia que lo necesitaría.  
Me puse a llorar como todas las noches desde que tengo memoria o desde que ellos vinieron, lloraba en silencio parecía como si llorara una muda, no emitía ningún sonido, lo cual me afectaba, porque tienes que desahogarte para vivir bien y yo nunca me había desahogado, siempre lloraba en silencio y para des ahorme tenia que gritar, y patalear y que mis padres vinieran a consolarme, pero claro eso yo nunca lo haría, no quería que ellos sufrieran conmigo, por eso lloraba en silencio, nunca nadie es había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo todas las noches y nadie lo haría, nunca.  
Era demasiado para mi, solo tenia 3 años, porque sufría tanto, porque yo, que había echo que tenia que pagar con esto, me sentía como una vela consumida por el fuego, con demasiado dolor que un día terminaría por matarme, destruirme, tome mis piernitas entre mis brazos, y empecé a llorar mas fuerte, tanto que emití un pequeño sonido, pero nadie lo escucho, todo lo que tenia que gritar lo hacia en mi mente pero con protección para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, otro don que había descubierto era que podía tapar mis pensamiento siempre que quería, como todas las noches.  
Llore y llore hasta que la luz del amanecer empezó a aparecer, corrí a mi cama, me limpie todo lo que quedaba de mi sufrimiento, y fingí dormir hasta que mi mama me despertó y cuando me vio, como sonreí falsamente me dijo:  
-Tuviste una buena noche, estas muy feliz  
Con sus palabras me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero solo sonreí y asistí, claro mi sonrisa parecía decir, si es un buen día, pero en realidad su mensaje era si supieras todo mi sufrimiento, morirías de la pena.  
Por: Leslye Dayan


	18. Chapter 18: ¿Quien soy?

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 17: ¿Quién soy?  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Empezaron las preguntas, yo no puse atención, sabia que todas se aclaraban con una respuesta, una respuesta que había atormentado durante todos estos años ,algo que hacia que me despertara en las noches, algo que me atormentaba, algo que me había atormentado durante estos 6 años, algo que nunca podría olvidar, todos pensaban que yo no lloraba, pero estaban equivocados, esa repuesta me había echo llorar por muchas razones, cientas de razones por lo que pasaría cuando viviera con ellos, y si ellos decidían hacerle daño a mi familia, y cientas mas, era algo que me había echo llorar y sufrir, y esa pregunta tatuada en mi memoria, esa pregunta que me atormentaba mas y mas con mis descubrimientos, algo que así que me diera cuenta que no sabia nada sobre mi, una pregunta que de ella se derivaban muchas mas, esa pregunta era ¿Quién soy?, y eso aumentaba mi sufrimiento, y eso no acababa, acababa la duda pero no el sufrir, sabría que pasaría pero no dejaría de sufrir porque sabia que era algo malo, pero pensare en eso luego, aunque ya lo he pensado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenia que contestar.  
-Mama, papa, saben que hoy es mi cumpleaños número 6 y que hoy el tratado se vence y tengo que ir…  
Tenia mucho mas que decir, lo había ensayado por años y hay ensayado de todas formas posibles de como reaccionarían, pero no era lo mismo fingir, ensayar, a enfrentar cara a cara a le realidad, que era peor, mucho peor, y luego no reaccionaban de una sola manera sino de muchas a la vez.  
-Renesmee que dices, no iras y se acabó, tu no iras-me dijo mama muy enojada  
-Pero mama…  
-No hay pero que valga Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, ya no oíste no grito mi papa que estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado, nunca me había llamado de mi segundo nombre y menos de mi nombre completo.  
Discutimos, hablamos, hicimos de todo menos reír, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Nessie también se unió a la "platica, discusión", estuvimos así demasiado tiempo, a este paso perdería mi vuelo, les dije todo menos eso, no les dije que tenia todo preparado para irme.  
-Ya lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo, sé que ustedes nunca quisieron hablar del tema pero yo si pensé en ello todos esto años, y tengo todo preparado, así que me tengo que ir, si pueden visitarme yo se los hago saber.  
Dicho eso, tome mis cosas y empecé a correr hacia la puerta, pero nunca llegue, mi papa me tomo de un brazo y mi mama del otro y Nessie se puso delante de mi.  
Sabia que podía zafarme, con los años lo había descubierto, había descubierto mi fuerza que era una fuerza irreal, imposible, pero ahí estaba diciendo que era real, luego estaban mis múltiples dones, y podía tener mas porque podía quitar temporalmente los dones de los demás.  
-Tengo que ir, quiero saber quien soy, necesito saberlo y de que soy capaz- les grite eso me zafe de mis padres hice a un lado a Nessie y Salí corriendo por la puerta.  
Por: Leslye Dayan

Espero que les guste y espero su review por favor


	19. Chapter 19: ¿Que estoy haciendo?

Fanfic: La chica perfecta  
Capitulo 18: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ah si estoy corriendo para ser esclava  
(Contado por Renesmee)  
Salí corriendo por la puerta, pensaba ir en mi carro, pero sabia que me alcanzarían en segundos, así que empecé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, no me podía detener, si lo hacia me alcanzarían y me regresarían a casa y nunca podría salir y ellos vendrían, no, no, no pensare en ello, yo iba con ellos, así que no tendrían ninguna escusa para venir, y yo no se los permitiría, que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo, pero que no se atrevieran a tocar a mi familia, o se las verían conmigo.  
Trate de pensar en cosas positivas de estar con ellos, como que sabría quien soy, o mínimo lo que podría hacer, y eso era ganancia o no, bueno eso no importa, como quiera estaré con ellos y no se cuanto tiempo, me esforzaría para que solo fuera un año, un año de sufrimiento, no tenia que verlo como un año para que acabe mi sufrimiento, un año para que pueda ser feliz, feliz sin fingir, un año para que pudiera vivir, no he disfrutado mi vida, mi vida ha sido un martirio, pero en un año todo acabara.  
Deje de pensar en ello y me concentre en lo que oía, quería oír si alguien me seguía, y si oí unos pasos seguro era mi papa, seguí corriendo, el aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos, y en lo que llegaba seguro mi papa no me alcanzaría, pero me empezó a gritar por la mente sabiendo que podría oírlo.  
"Renesmee, vuelve aquí ¿que diablos estas haciendo?"  
Mi padre nunca había dicho una mala palabra y menos para dirigirse a mi, creo que esto de decirles la verdad fue mala idea, los hubiera engañado, toda la vida lo había echo porque ahora no, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada, pensé en la repuesta que quería mi papa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah si corriendo alegremente, alejándome de mi libertad para ser una esclava, suena horrible pero eso pensé, para que mi papa lo oyera y me contesto:  
"No seas ridícula Renesmee, vuelve ahora, ¿como que quieres ser esclava?"  
Solo le respondí y después escondí mis pensamientos.  
"Papa sabes lo que hago, pues hago lo correcto para salvar a mi familia"  
Tape mi pensamientos, porque no quería que leyera mis pensamientos y yo no quería leer los suyos, ya le había dicho lo que estaba asiendo y era la verdad que con eso todos sean felices por un año, luego yo volvería.  
Legue al aeropuerto mucho antes que mi papa, porque ya no oía sus pasos, ya era un poco tarde así que entre directamente a la sala de espera donde mi papa no podía venir, cuando estaba ahí me dieron ganas de llorar, llorar por todo lo que había llorado durante años, mas otra razón: mi familia me odia y todo por culpa de los malditos Vulturi, eso también me daba miedo nunca había ido a Volterra, solo sabia que era un castillo enorme, nunca nadie me había dicho nada mas, pero no llore por ellos no mas habían sido 6 años no mas, llore pero porque mi familia me odiaba y quizá aunque sea libre en un año mi familia no me quiera y no pueda volver a casa.  
Por: Leslye Dayan

Espero sus reviews por favor espero que les guste que pasara ahora?


	20. Chapter 20 El extraño

Fanfic: La chica perfecta

Capitulo 19: El extraño

(Contado por Renesmee)

No se por cuanto tiempo llore solo sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mi, un chico me hablaba y yo perdida en mi mundo no le preste atención hasta que respire e inhale ese inconfundible olor un vampiro, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta quien era, me enoje conmigo misma por no prestar atención, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás el sabia mi debilidad, con el dorso de la mano me limpie las lagrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y me pare con la intención de huir, de alejarme de él, una de las personas que me había echo sufrir, pero el tomo mi brazo fuerte para que no pudiera huir, quise gritar pero eso solo ocasionaría humanos muertos, eso lo sabia, así que mejor le grite a él.

-Suéltame, ¿Qué quieres?, estoy asiendo lo que quieren ¿porque viniste?- le grite con enojo, no con preocupación, nunca me evidenciaría delante de él, no otra vez.

-Tranquila, no quieres alterar a los humanos y luego tengan que terminar muertos ¿verdad?-me dijo con una voz que parecía ¿amable?, no lo se a eso sonaba, pero estoy segura que ninguno ellos es amable.

-Esta bien, pero no contestaste ninguna de mis preguntas- le dije un poco mas bajo para que nadie pensara que tenia que ayudarme.

-Así claro, lo único que quiero es que vayas a Volterra, vine como es el ultimo día, si no ibas tenia que avisar y que los demás vinieran, pero creo que eso no será necesario, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es yo estoy apunto de tomar un vuelo hacia Florencia y luego ir a Volterra, así que déjame ir para que aborde mi vuelo- le dije, para que me soltara

-Si eso ya lo sabia, yo también tomare ese vuelo y adivina que, somos compañeros de asiento- me dijo como si estuviera feliz- que coincidencias da la vida

-Si como no, coincidencias- le dije sarcásticamente, y me solté de su agarre y me puse a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje, seria un vuelo largo y mas con mi compañerito de asiento, este vuelo seria el peor de mi vida, pero era necesario, mas bien estaba obligada a hacerlo, no tenia opción.

Subí al avión y detrás de mi el, me senté lo mas lejos del que pude; todo el vuelo trato de hablarme pero yo no le contestaba y se rendía, hasta que llego a mi puno limite, y le grite.

-Ya Alec, déjame en paz, ya estoy suficientemente mal como para tener que soportarte

-Así que si sabes cual es mi nombre, pensé que no, como no lo habías dicho

-Bueno es que te he dicho muy pocas cosas, porque diría tu nombre

-No lo se, pero trato de decirte algo importante

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte, tenia curiosidad pero no se noto, fue una voz de no me interesa.

-Sobre como te encontré en la sala de espera no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie, se todo por lo que llorabas.

-Así y ¿Cómo sabes?

-Estaba llegando a tu casa, para traerte hacia acá, y oí y vi todo, luego corrí detrás de ti, y te encontré en el aeropuerto, pero sobre porque estabas llorando no diré nada, te doy mi palabra.

-Esta bien, has lo que quie…-iba a decirle has lo que quieras, pero no me habían educado de esa manera, mi instinto era agradecerle, y lo hice lo mas bajito que pude- gracias

-¿Qué disculpa no te oí?

-Claro que si te dije gracias

-Solo quería que lo repitieras, no todos lo días Renesmee Carlie Cullen, te dice gracias,

-Si bueno disfrutarlo, no te lo diré seguido

Después de un par de minutos llegamos, ahora solo estaba a unas horas de Volterra, a solo unos a horas de mi mayor temor, si no hubiera estado Alec me hubiera puesto a temblar, pero con el aquí no podía demostrar mi miedo.

Espero que les guste :) dejen sus reviews por favor


End file.
